Scarlet Envy
Scarlet Envy es el nombre drag de Jacob James, un intérprete drag, la anfitriona del show drag de Brooklyn "Scarlet Fever" y una de las concursantes de la Temporada 11 de "RuPaul's Drag Race". Origen Nombre Drag De acuerdo a Scarlet, su nombre drag proviene de la una fuerte representación del empoderamiento femenino como es "Scarlett O'Hara", un personaje de la película "Gone with The Wind". RuPaul's Drag Race Durante el programa, Scarlet Envy fue alabada por su trabajo durante los desafíos de actuación. Ganó uno de los desafíos de actuación junto a Yvie Oddly en el Episodio 2, "Good God Girl, Get Out!". Sin embargo, tuvo problemas con la coreografía, la llevó a ser eliminada en el Episodio 6, "The Draglympics", después de un lipsync contra Ra'Jah O'Hara, con la canción "Last Dance" por Donna Summer, irónicamente. En Reddit, era alabada por tener una actitud experimental y alegre común en temporadas tempranas, a pesar de su estética de "reina fría". Un gran número de fanáticos se enfurecieron tras su eliminación, algunos inclusive compraron su salida a BenDeLaCreme en la Temporada 6, Trixie Mattel en la Temporada 7, haciendo claro que hay una demanda para que vuelva a una futura temporada de All Stars. Frase de entrada "The world wants me, and the feeling is mutual." Frases memorables * "I am southern beauty and New York City grit." * "My drag is about embracing the beauty that you were blessed with... and I happened to be very blessed." * "She's Venus with a penis." (sobre sí misma, explicando su atuendo de entrada) * "I feel like I should start looking around for anyone else here." (bromeando sobre el regreso de Vanessa Vanjie Mateo) * "I didn't really have much of a reaction. It's drag I've seen before, she's sparkling, she's wearing platinum hair and woohoo." *mueve las manos como si tuviese una bandera pequeña* (sobre Brooke Lynn Hytes tras entrar al set en la temporada 11) * "I should not be the last pick, especially on an acting challenge. I am Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. Big mistake. Huge." * "When you feel your own oats so hard, you forget that there are other oats there." * "I feel beautiful." * "A winning look." * "Opinions are like assholes, you know? Most of them are on my face." Mensaje de despedida "You know she loves a mirror and she loves you too. Meet you on the late night dance floor. XOXO Scarlet" Trivia *Scarlet Envy fue criada por dos madres lesbianas, ambas llamadas Cherry. *Originaria de Louisville, Kentucky, Scarlet se mudó a New York City a estudiar en el Instituto de Moda, de donde se graduó. *Es fanática de la cantante Lana del Rey y de la fallecida Princesa Diana. *Antes de RuPaul's Drag Race, actuaba principalmente en Brooklyn, New York, y ha colaborado con la ganadora de la Temporada 9, Sasha Velour. *Sus concursantes de temporadas anteriores favoritas son la subcampeona de la Temporada 7, Pearl, y la Miss Congeniality de la Temporada 5, Ivy Winters. *Coció la mayoría de sus atuendos de pasarela para la Temporada 11. *Al finalizar en décimo lugar, está empatada con Madame LaQueer y Mayhem Miller como la concursante con el posicionamiento más bajo en ganar un desafío principal. Galería IMG_20191003_184425.jpg|Out of Drag 20191003_112551.png|Logo Semp1.jpg|Season 11 Mini Promo ScarletEnvy4.jpg|Pre-Season 11 Promoshoot Temporada 11 Looks Scarlet Envy.jpg|Promo Look ScarletEntranceLook.png|Entrance Look ScarletMiniChallenge2.jpg|Mini Challenge Photoshoot (with Raja) ScarletLegendaryLook.png|Legendary Look (Violet Chachki) ScarletZodiacLook.png|Zodiac Look (Pisces) ScarletFringeLook.png|Fringe Look ScarletOrangeLook.png|Orange Alert Look ScarletTrickOrTreatLook.png|Trampy Trick or Treater Look ScarletWitchPleaseLook.png|Witch Please Look ScarletMilfLook.png|MILF Eleganza Look ScarletGoldLook.png|All That Glitters Look ScarletFarmTo.PNG|Unaired Farm to The Runway Look SequinsScarlet.jpg|Unaired Sequins on the Runway Look FacekiniScarlet.jpg|Unaired Facekini Look Yvie&ScarletMakeOverLooks.png|Makeover Look (by Yvie Oddly) ScarletMakeover.PNG|Unaired Pre-prepared Makeover Look ScarletBestDrag.PNG|Unaired Best Drag Look ScarletReunion.PNG|Reunion Look ScarletFinaleLook.jpg|Grand Finale Look Discografía Canciones sin Album *Feeling Is Mutual (2019) Filmografía 'TV' *(2017) SNL, durante la presentación de "Swish Swish"de Katy Perry. *(2019) RuPaul's Drag Race, en la temporada 1111 ㅤ Series Web *(2019) Untucked, on Season 11 *(2019) Fashion Photo RuView Redes Sociales * Scarlet Envy Sitio | Facebook | Instagram | Twitter * Scarlet Envy en YouTube Navegación en:Scarlet Envy Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 11 Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Nacidas en 1992 Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Ganadoras Un Desafío Categoría:Reinas de Kentucky Categoría:Piscis Categoría:House of Liaison Categoría:Décimo Lugar Categoría:Sexta Eliminada Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Reinas Visitantes Categoría:Hijas Drag Categoría:Modelos Categoría:Doble Victoria Categoría:Actores